One-way clutches in rotary power transmission systems that can be used as safety devices and/or shift components are known. Such one-way clutches are commonly used in the powertrain or driveline of automotive vehicles. However, heretofore known one-way clutches exhibit ratcheting when the clutch is in an overrun configuration in which gear teeth slide mechanically over each other. Such ratcheting involves frictional losses due to the mechanical sliding between gear teeth and thus less than desired efficiency.
In addition to the above, advances in automatic transmissions for motor vehicles have resulted in additional transmission speeds. For example, automotive manufacturers have new 10-speed transmissions for rear wheel drive vehicles. In addition, such new transmissions still have a transmission length similar to older 5-speed transmissions. As such, components that take or occupy a minimum amount of space within a vehicle transmission are desired. Therefore, a one-way clutch that provides complete disengagement of gear teeth during an overrunning configuration and occupies minimal space would be desirable.